The GIRL? who lived
by Gavebiv
Summary: At the triwizard tournament, a rather unforeseen event happen, leaving Harry as a Girl. How will the now Violet Potter survive Hogwarts with her new body? And a very persistent Draco Malfoy? And rumours? Honestly, nobody knows.
1. Chapter 1

The first thing he saw was the raven hair and a glimpse of glasses, the hair was a bit longer than usual, Harry Potter had won the triwizard tournament. "Hmpf lucky one saint Potter." Draco Malfoy said and started clapping slowly, rich man manner. He then noticed the face of the supposed Harry Potter, it was more slim and girly, the body of said person was also thinner than usual and smaller too, Draco noticed it and whispered to Pansy who sat beside him "Is it just me or is Potter somehow way more feminine now?" He said and looked at at the person who supposedly had won the triwizard tournament.

If it was something had happened to Harry Potter, like it always did, but if it wasn't, this girl looked like she was Harry's twin. Some other people had noticed and had stopped clapping too. Before Pansy could answer some gryffindor, it could only be a gryffindor, screamed "HE'S A GIRL!" And more and more people stopped clapping, after a while the only thing that was heard was the silent sobbing coming from the person that looked like Harry Potter. Draco then saw the necklace, a few days before Draco had overheard him talking to the Weasley twins about it, it made any spell meant to hurt him into another spell that wouldn't hurt him at all. For example could a small spell heal a few wounds while a strong spell could change his whole body. Draco suspected that he somehow got attacked in the labyrinth, it wouldn't be new if he did get attacked. Or was it, it wouldn't be new if she got attacked? Draco thought all of this was really confusing, he then noticed the lifeless body of Cedric Diggory under the...girl?

At first Draco was shocked that somebody would kill Cedric but he then thought again, it would be hard to kill Harry or who in Merlin's name was it now, if Cedric was there, so to eliminate the threat would be a sure thing to do, but an immobulus would just as fine, so why use the extra energy to kill the golden Hufflepuff? Well, if the attack that happened was something the wizarding world shouldn't know about yet, then Cedric would bad to have there, he was a trusted person, so if he said anything it would be thought of. It wouldn't be the same with Potter. Not many people trusted what Potter said.

After a little while of complete silence the adults dragged a crying Harry away from the body of Cedric. A woman with the same raven hair as the Gryffindor pulled her in a tight embrace, she kept on saying things Draco couldn't hear. After that everybody just left, some sobbing, others lost in the depths of their thoughts and Draco left with some weird feeling, was it hate? No he had felt that a lot, but now that he thought about it, he had never felt hate towards Potter, only the Weasley and the mudblood. Draco quickly shaked the thought out of his head, he hated Potter, didn't he?

When he reached his dorm he just fell on his bed, head filled with thoughts. Why had he never hated Potter? He was sure he once had, but he couldn't quite remember when. When the boy who lived had turned down his offer to be friends, the only emotion other than anger he felt was a bit of sadness. Draco didn't know why, but he still really wanted to befriend the stupid gryffindor for some reason. And now that Harry was a girl a new feeling had come and Draco didn't know what it was until he thought "_am i attracted to Potter?_" He didn't know why, but the thought felt real. He had felt weirdly against Harry when she appeared outside the labyrinth, he didn't really know if he was.

He stared at the roof settling his thoughts on one thing, he wanted to befriend Potter. It would be hard and Potter would be suspicious, but he wanted to. It was his choice to try, and he settled on "i will succeed." and tried to keep the crying face of the now girl Harry Potter out of his mind. He sighed, "_this is gonna be a long journey to befriend that stupid gryffindor, but i'm sure it'll be worth it._" Draco sighed, even being mean to Potter in his thoughts. "_This is gonna take a long time to get used to, if i befriend the girl._"

* * *

Harry was now in the office of his defense against the dark arts teacher Moody, a lot of students called him "Mad-eye Moody", it was discovered that the man that a lot of people thought of as mad-eye Moody was actually a deatheater in disguise, Harry was shocked at the fact and his sudden transformation, Moody had tried to cast a spell on Harry and it had made her have freckles, not a lot and they were not so clear but they were there. Harry didn't know who had casted a spell strong enough to make her a girl on her, but she thought it was one of the deatheaters. "_Probably the killing curse or one of the unforgivable ones._" Harry sighed and asked to be excused, she had been through a lot today and wanted to go back to her dorm and collapse on her bed, but now that 'he' was a 'she' she couldn't return to the boys dorm, but since she originally was a boy, he couldn't go to the girls dorm either, after a little debate between the teachers Harry was sent back to the boys dorm. All the way there she was followed by her aunt Jane, Harry had met her and his cousins at the quidditch world cup, she had the same raven hair as Harry, but different eyes, her and her daughters eyes were a very special blue color. She was apologizing for the necklace's behavior. But she stopped when Harry said that without it she would be dead.

When they reached the Gryffindor dorms Jane pulled Harry into yet another hug. She let go and then looked Harry in the eyes, with a shaking voice that was barely heard even in the silent corridor she said, "you remind me so much of my brother, but your eyes are your mothers, I would be able to recognize those eyes anywhere. Be careful, you have foes, that was the thing James wasn't. He forgot to consider things again and then again. Lily did, but sometimes James didn't listen. Can you promise me that you listen to Hermione? She considers again and than again, such a friend is good to have." Harry looked at Jane with slightly widened eyes. "I promise." She said.

She turned around to the painting of the fat lady. "Gemstone." She said. The fat lady looked at Harry for a long time before opening up.

"Finally safe." Harry thought as she collapsed on his bed, her thoughts fled back to what had happened in the graveyard, Harry noticed that since she was a girl for now, she needed a new name. As Harry started thinking of a new name Ron came in, he walked over to his bed and collapsed as well, Ron slowly moved his head and looked at Harry, Ron then said, "you do realise you need a new name while you look like this?" Harry looked over at Ron and said, "I know but I don't know what it could be, do you have and idea?" Harry answered while looking at the roof "Yea i do, Harriet" Ron said and smirked, a name that sounded like Harry's old name and looking Harry she seemed to like the name "Good idea, i think i'll just say to everyone that until i get changed back my name is gonna be Harriet." The now Harriet, then yawned and said "I'm gonna change into my pajamas, i'll do it in the bathroom. If anybody tries to walk in there, stop them at all costs" She then took her pajamas and walked into the bathroom, Ron wasn't quite sure about this whole situation and just wanted Harriet be Harry again in a few days, even a month of this would be bearable, but if it turned out to be permanent he was sure he would faint.

After a little while Harriet walked out of the bathroom, the pajamas that usually only was a little big on Harry looked really big on Harriet, she kept tripping in it and sighed angrily every time. When Ron saw it he burst into laughter, Harriet glared daggers at him for a few moments before collapsing on her bed. Finally getting a well deserved nap, after an hour of just sleeping Harriet woke up, she took her robes and went to the bathroom to change into them. After that she grabbed her book and went down to the gryffindor common room, she went straight for her favorite chair and sat down on it.

She knew she was getting stared at so she burst out angrily, "can you please stop staring!?" She didn't even look up from her book, a whisper then broke out in the common room. Harriet sighed and went back to reading her book, she was brought back to her world by the set of voices she knew so well. The voices of Fred and George Weasley "Congrats on the victory Harry." Both boys said in unison (Yes i love that word, don't judge me.) Harriet looked up from her book and said, "thanks guys, but for now it's Harriet." She smiled tiredly at the twins, they looked a little at her before bowing down until they were in the same height as her face. "Okay Harriet congrats on winning the triwizard tournament." They said in unison, Harriet sighed and smiled again, she was wondering if she would ever get back her original form, she figured that she would ask professor McGonagall tomorrow.

When the Weasley twins stood upright again Harriet stood up as well, tired from all the whispering and what happened, she looked up at the boys, her smaller size really noticeable. "I'm going to bed, goodnight guys." Harriet said already on her way up the stairs, when she reached the door to her dorm the voices of the twins reached her "Night Harriet!" They said and Harriet smiled to herself, she went inside of her dorm room and changed in the bathroom. She then went straight to bed, even though it had been a tiring day, she just couldn't sleep.

This new body and her sexuality was messed up, to say it easily. She was bisexual and nobody knew it, other than herself that is. Well, if she was straight before, that would now mean she was lesbian, but if she came out, people would maybe think she wasn't worthy of her so unwanted fame, and she didn't want to deal with stares from every wizard or witch that noticed her. And Rita Skeeter, what should she do about Rita Skeeter? This was messed up, so messed up. She sighed and drowned her head in her pillow. After what felt like some hours of lying awake in her bed Harriet fell into a slumber.


	2. Chapter 2: Flower Shopping

The next week went by slowly. Harriet was the center of attention, and rumours. But strangely enough, Draco Malfoy and the most of Slytherin seemed to leave her alone. Dumbledore had spoken and people left. But the worst thing going on was the daily prophet. They had sent out an article saying this:

**_Harry or Harriet Potter?_**

_The famous Harry Potter won the Triwizard tournament just a few days ago, but in the labyrinth, something happened leaving the boy who lived as the girl who lived. Our sources tells us that it was the magnificent Potter necklace that saved them. The necklace was thought to be lost when the Potters were attacked by You-Know-Who, but it was miraculously brought to Potter. They have been seen wearing the necklace on photos all throughout the year. The necklace answers to any curse sent against the wielder, and turns the magic into helpful magic. But if the curse is too powerful, it transfigurates the wielder into something. Now, something happened inside the labyrinth, and now Harry Potter is Harriet Potter. __Some believe that Cedric Diggory, (the other champion from Hogwarts,) attacked Potter inside the labyrinth, but the necklace saved Potter, then Potter sent a curse against him, which failed, and ended up killing Diggory. Others believe the champion from Durmstrang, (Victor Krum,) attacked Diggory, and Potter knocked Krum out. And to protect either Diggory or Krum, Potter made up the lie about being attacked by You-Know-Who..._

When Harriet read that, she wanted to explode, to kill anybody who dared to say that to her face. It was scandalous! How dared they to do that against a dead boy's memory! On the last day of school, Harriet did something drastic. She walked up, in front of the whole school, and spoke. She didn't care what they thought, she spoke her mind.

"Boys and girls, Slytherins, Griffindoors, Ravenclaws and, most importantly, Hufflepuffs. I have something to tell you. I am sure nearly all of you have either read the Daily Prophet, or heard about it. In one of their latest articles, they did something dumb. And I am here to tell you something. Cedric Diggory did not attack me. I know that Cedric wouldn't have done that, and all of Hufflepuff does." Loud cheers of agreement came from the Hufflepuff table.

"Krum wouldn't have done it either." Clapping and some cheers came from the Slytherin table, surprisingly, Malfoy was clapping too, Harriet didn't know why she noticed that he was clapping, but it made her smile slightly over the frown she had been wearing. "The daily prophet are insulting Cedrics memory, and I will not stand by and watch that happen!" She pumped a fist into the air. "We have to stand together, whether you like it or not. Together we are strong!" And with that, Harriet was done.

She gave the great hall a daring look, and then it erupted into loud applause, all the tables were clapping and cheering. Harriet could see Cho Chang with tears in her eyes. Malfoy was clapping, again, she didn't know why she noticed him. All of Hufflepuff and Griffindoor were cheering loudly. Even Snape was clapping. McGonagall was smiling widely, with tears in her eyes, and clapping. Dumbledore was smiling a clapping as well. Harriet slowly made her way to the Griffindoor table, but in the way, she was stopped by a lot of Hufflepuffs wanting to thank her for what she had done, some Ravenclaws were there too, and even some Slytherins. When she sat down at her table, many wanted to talk with her. It was great.

But, as everything, that happiness had to go away after some time. Harriet had to go back to Privet Drive 4. She didn't know if she should be a little excited to see Vernon's face when he saw that she was a girl now. Or that she should be scared of what would happen when he saw it.

Nine hours pass quickly when you spend it with your best friends. Learning that Rita Skeeter was an unregistered animagus was very pleasing, because now, Harriet had something to hold against Skeeter, and that Hermione had made her stay away from writing for a year, only made her feel better.

And then, the dreaded moment came, the train stopped, and Harriet stepped out of it, she hugged both of her friends tightly, and waved them goodbye, when she walked out of the wall, she was met with the sight of both her uncle and aunt. She didn't know why Petunia was there. Vernon sneered, "there you are bo-" The stream of words came to a halt, when Vernon looked at Harriet, Harriet smirked, Vernon's eyes seemed to bulge out of his massive head, Harriet moved her gaze to Petunia, and was very puzzled when a small smile slowly started spreading across her face.

Vernon cleared his throat, and cast a nervous glance around, some people were looking at him, he glared at Harriet, "girl, I mean girl." He sneered, before he could say more Petunia whispered something in his ear, while smiling slightly. Vernon's face slowly turned slightly blue, and he looked at his wife, Petunia stalked over to Harriet, grabbed her wrist, and simply said, "come with, you've left us waiting for too long." The grip was strong and firm, and Harriet could do nothing but follow.

Once the group got outside, Petunia turned around, and inspected Harriet. "I don't want to know how this happened, but it can be a good thing." Harriet was surprised to say the least, Vernon was too. "How-!? Why!?" Petunia clapped her hands twice to make him shut up. "Well, I've always wanted Dudders to have a sister, the perfect family usually has two children, a boy and a girl." She explained, Vernon carefully nodded his head. Petunia continued speaking, "so, now he can have one. We will of course have to install some manners and proper etiquette into 'her'." Harriet was in shock, this was not how things were supposed to go.

"Excuse me, what?" She croaked out, Petunia turned to her, inspecting her further, her aunts intense stare made Harriet extremely uncomfortable. "She will also need a new name, contacts, proper clothes, and a haircut." Petunia gripped her husbands hand. "We're going shopping, let's get in the car." she walked towards the car, Vernon and Harriet following her. Both in shock.

Soon, the three arrived at the closest shopping mall. Petunia started with dragging Harriet into some hair salon, her ends were trimmed, and while that happened, Petunia was brainstorming names for Harriet. Apparently it was Evan's family tradition to name their daughters after flowers. After the haircut, Harriet was dragged into an expensive clothes store, where she was forced to try on outfit after outfit. To be honest, Harriet kind of liked it, actually trying on clothes, instead of just getting hand me downs, and uniforms. After they were done in that store, Harriet was wearing a knee long, emerald green, summer dress.

Now, it was time for contacts, they were a little uncomfortable, but it was probably just a matter of getting used to the feeling. And while they were walking between shops, Petunia was lecturing Harriet about being a woman, teaching her about the latest trends and such. Harriet was paying close attention to Petunia for once.

They reached a shoe shop, Hermione had made Harriet's shoes smaller to fit her, put Petunia insisted. They came out with two pairs of heels, and two of normal shoes. Harriet thought that the shopping spree was done, and was ready to go out into the car. Vernon, who was somehow carrying everything that had been bought, was looking hopeful as well. But Petunia insisted they bought Harriet some makeup. Now Harriet had to learn etiquette, how to walk in heels, _and_ how to apply makeup, along with her homework.

Now they were done with the shopping, but Petunia reminded them all that they would have to go shopping several times in the future, since Harriet was a 'growing girl', and established that Harriet was going to have cooking classes. At this point, Harriet was sure that Hedwig was thankful she had let her fly home on her own. They retreated back to the car, when they were in it, Petunia began discussing Harriet's new name, and completely dismissed the name Harriet.

"Dahlia, no, Rose, no, way too normal..." Harriet cleared her throat. Petunia looked up, and stopped her mumbling that had been going on for around ten minutes. "How about Violet?" She asked, just wanting to end the mumbling. Petunia nodded, "that would work perfectly!" She exclaimed, "now for a middle name, James certanly won't do." The now Violet almost groaned, and then remembered it was not a thing a 'woman' should do, and kept her mouth shut, listening to to Petunia's mumbling. Violet cut her off in her mumbling. "Okay, how about Eden?" Petunia nodded in approval. And the now Violet Eden Potter sighed in releif.


	3. Chapter 3: Summertime

Violet sighed as she fell against her bed. It had been another day of her aunt Petunia teaching her "how to be a lady", and it was getting tiring. The lessons were fine, but it was more remembering it all, and how many things there were. Who in Merlin's name expected Violet to walk like _that?_

Thankfully, Petunia also gave her time to finish up her Hogwarts homework. She had come to terms with the fact that Violet went to a magic school, and insisted that she finished her homework quickly so she could focus on the lessons.

Petunia also had thrown out almost all of Violet's old clothing, and replaced it with more feminine clothing. Violet couldn't say she wasn't happy to finally not get hand-me-downs, but she thought that Petunia went a bit overboard with the shopping.

One of the best things however, was Dudley. He couldn't hurt Violet without getting a little in trouble, and instead of still trying to hurt her like Violet had thought he would, he and his gang had kind of..._adopted _her. As their little sister. It was a little fun to have the feared Dudley gang be her bodyguards, Violet couldn't deny that, and she was also probably the only that could get them to stop beating somebody up. All because of that Vernon and Petunia said that she was Dudley's adopted sister.

It was probably one of the best summers of her life, the only one that had been better was last year, where she met her aunt and two cousins at the Quidditch World Cup. It was interesting, to say the least. Madison and Morgan reminded Violet of Fred and George, and they were starting Hogwarts that year. Her aunt, Jane, was his father's sister, and incredibly caring.

Violet had also been very observant of the news, since Ron and Hermione _refused _to tell her what had been going on in the wizarding world. But it seemed Petunia was completely fine with gossiping with her, and she was even glad that Violet was interested in what was going on in the outside world.

Vernon was the most interesting to deal with. He had to keep himself from acting like he always did, and was doing his worst at pretending like he liked her. But over the summer, it seemed he loosened up a bit, and accepted the fact that Violet Eden Potter was something that would stay. And he began spoiling her with gifts, not as much as he did with Dudley, but he did. The latest thing he had given Violet was a pair of earrings. Petunia had insisted she got her ears pierced.

Violet was sure she wanted to stay this way.

The lessons with Petunia was a low price to pay for the life she was living now, and to be fair, Violet had gained a taste for cooking. She was enjoying it, and she found it entertaining to gossip with Petunia. The times that Petunia would bring her friends over for tea, Violet would always join them. She liked talking with them, and many would compliment her beauty, to which Violet would simply reply with that she wasn't anything special.

One day one of the boys from Dudley's gang gave Violet the nickname Eden, and Violet rather liked it, so now most of the gang calls her Eden.

Violet sighed again, and stood up. She walked over to her closet, and pulled out her nightgown. She changed into that, and walked back over to her bed. She crawled under the blankets, and fell asleep.

**So I know this is short, but I wanted to write the dementor attack in it's own chapter, so this will have to do for now. **


	4. Chapter 4: Birthday?

On Violet's birthday, she woke up like it was just any other normal day for her. She slowly opened her eyes, spent the next ten minutes in bed, not wanting to get up, before finally getting up, and out of bed. She dragged herself to the nearest bathroom, and after putting on a pair of glasses, began combing her long dark hair, that she had let grow during the summer. It grew quicker than usually, which she didn't mind. Long hair was much funnier than short hair anyways. One could experiment with hairstyles more easily, and do all sorts of fancy things with it. That day, she went for a simple braid, that wasn't one of the best she had made, but still a braid, so it worked.

She applied a bit of casual makeup. She had gotten very good at using it in the almost four weeks she had been with the Dursleys, and actually enjoyed applying it now. She hummed a bit as she dusted her cheeks with blush. When she was done with that, she switched her glasses out with a pair of contacts. She blinked a few times, before everything was clear, and then looked at herself in the mirror. She picked out a pair of simple silver earrings, her ears had gotten pierced a few weeks ago, and smiled at her reflection afterwards. When she was sure everything seemed good, she walked back to her room to put on some clothes for the day.

It was a hot summer, so Violet ended up choosing to go with a loose summer dress, which was a deep purple colour, that Petunia insisted complimented her hair. Violet wasn't entirely convinced, but she liked the colour, so she had let Petunia buy it for her.

She flattened out any creases, before she did a small twirl, smiling at the feeling of it. That was something she would never get away with doing as a boy. Wearing a dress, or putting on makeup, or anything like that. It just simply wasn't acceptable for a male to do.

She only realised it was her birthday when Hedwig flew through the window, holding a gift, and a card. Behind her, an eagle owl entered too. Violet widened her eyes at the eagle owl, not knowing why it was there. She had never seen it before.

The eagle owl was holding a package and a letter, written on parchment, with emerald green ink. She shook her head slightly, and told the owls to wait, while she got them something to eat, after the long fly there. She came back up soon enough, with some owl treats for Hedwig, and a chunk of raw meat for the eagle owl.

She sat down on the bed, next to the owls, and took what they had brought her. After the things were safely placed on her bed, with the pale blue covers, she gave them their respective treats.

The eagle owl quickly gulped down the meat, and instead of just flying off again, it stayed, showing that it awaited a reply back, which Violet didn't really mind. After Hedwig had gotten her treats, she flew into her cage, to sleep, which Violet didn't mind either.

She gave the eagle owl a few pets, while she got a look at the things that that Ron and Hermione had sent her. From Hermione came a slightly insincere birthday card, saying that they were going to "see her soon". It annoyed Violet slightly, since there still was no trace of any news from her own world. From Ron, came a box of chocolates from Honeydukes. Violet was still frustrated by the lack of information, but decided to just confront them about it when they came back to Hogwarts instead of through letters.

She then turned to the letter and package the eagle owl had brought her. The package, gift, most likely, was nearly wrapped in nice, black paper, and had a green silk ribbon tied around it. The letter was addressed to her. First, there was written Harry on it, but that was neatly crossed out, and instead there was written Harriet. But that was also crossed out, and in the end there was just written Potter on the package, which made Violet smile. At least whoever send it cared enough to try and use a proper name for her.

She picked up the letter, and opened it with delicate fingers. On the fine parchment there was written a long text, that took Violet some time to read through. But when she was done, she was stunned. The letter wrote...

_Hello Potter._

_I hope the last few weeks hasn't been too hard for you, with all the Prophet is saying about you right now, and the death of Diggory must also be nagging you. I apologize for even bringing him up. It must have been hard for you to battle someone like You-Know-Who, and I think it's rather brave of you to give such a speech at the end of the year. I suppose I'm getting off track._

_I'm sending this letter, and the gift, as an apology for all the years I've been harrassing you. I am not apologizing for my behavior towards Weasley or Granger, just you. I suppose I was jealous of the attention you recieved, that I was used to getting. Recently, I realised the wrong in my actions, and is therefore now sending you this letter. I hop you don't mind, and I understand if you won't accept my apology._

_My sincerest apologies, Draco Lucius Malfoy. _

Violet stared at the last six words in disbelief. Malfoy, the guy who had been bullying her for years, was apologizing to her. Why now, of all times? Was he scared of her reaction? Was he trying something? Was this some sort of cruel joke?

She soon shook her head to clear her thoughts, and before she began writing a letter back, she picked up the small black box, and looked at it for a moment, before she decided to open it. The thing that met her made her smile slightly. It was a small book on the finer arts of quidditch, along with a necklace with a golden snitch pendant. It was a much more thoughtful gift than the one her friends had gotten her. And it was from Malfoy of all people!

She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips at the sheer stupidity of it all, and put on the necklace, taking a moment to look at the snitch before doing so. It had beautiful carvings of runes on it, and went perfectly with the Potter necklace she had recieved from her Aunt Jane. The Potter necklace was silver, with a tear formed pendant. In the pendant, there was a blue gemstone, with some greyish streaks were and there, and even some amber spots, that looked absolutely beautiful. It was glowing slightly, reacting to the blood cursing through Violet's veins.

The necklace reacted to the blood of a true Potter, and was full of protection charms, that only worked if the one wearing the necklace was a Potter. The charms made it so anyone who wore it, and was a Potter, would be protected from any curses. The magic of the curses would be made into helpful magic instead, healing any bruises or sicknesses better than any healing charm could. But if there was too much magic to convert, it become transfiguration magic instead. And during the tournament, Violet had been hit by a curse, and transformed into a girl.

Violet shook her head to clear it of the thoughts, and instead walked over to her desk. She pushed some homework to the side, and took some parchment to write on instead. She took a quill, and dipped it in ink, before she began writing a reply back to Draco.

_Dear Malfoy, or Draco, whichever you prefer that I call you. _

_Thank you very much for the gifts. They were simply brilliant! I really do enjoy the necklace, it goes well with my other one. And even though I haven't gotten around to read the book yet, it looks very good, and I can't wait to start reading it. I guess I do accept your apology, but that might just be because I am desperate for contact with someone of the wizarding world, and I wouldn't mind chatting with you. You don't seem like such a bad guy when you're not calling me a git. And, since you technically asked, my summer has been adequate, albeit a bit strange. How has your summer been, and are there any news about anything related to Voldemort?_

_Violet Eden Potter. _

She ended her letter, by making a small heart instead of the dot over i. She closed the letter, and handed it to the eagle owl, who took off with a hoot. She exited her room, and was instantly greeted by the smell of pancakes. She walked downstairs, to see Petunia making pancakes, and a few gifts on the table. Violet almost grew tears in her eyes. Almost. She had never had a proper birthday like that, and now the Dursleys of all people were throwing her one.

She sat down beside Vernon, who greeted her gruffly. She said a polite good morning back, as Petunia turned around, and served the pancakes with a wide smile. "Happy fifteenth birthday, Violet. We decided on going to buy you a pet other than that annoying owl today. It's completely your choice on what it is, as long as it's not a dog." She said, while sitting down beside Dudley, who also had a gift in front of him. However, it was just one.

Petunia gestured to the gifts. "Open those first, then we eat." She ordered, and Violet nodded, taking the first gift, which was wrapped in red paper. It turned out to be five bandanas in different colours, that some boys in Dudley's gang had decided to get for her. Petunia wasn't a big fan of them, but didn't say much about it. Violet was amused to find a red, a blue, a green, and even a yellow bandana, along with a purple one. She didn't think the boys even knew what the colours said to her, and didn't dare say anything about it to Vernon and Petunia.

She opened the last three, two of which were frome Petunia, and one from both Vernon and Dudley, which was just a pair of boots, which made Violet surprisingly happy. It was hard to run in the shoes she currently had, so the boots were much appreciated.

After eating the pancakes, which were not as good as the ones at Hogwarts, but still fine, Petunia and Violet went to get her a pet. On the way there, Petunia asked what kind of animal Violet wanted, and when she answered a snake, Petunia was rather surprised, but didn't really show it. She wasn't very fond of snakes, but knew that they didn't cost much to keep or care for, so she was fine with it for now.

The pet shop they entered wasn't as cramped as the Magical Menagerie, and had way more reptiles. There were geckos, bearded dragons, and different kinds of snakes. But the one that caught Violet's eye was a large snake, that by a look at a nearby sign, she found out that it was a coastal carpet python, and a female. A rainbow was reflected in her scales from the artificial light from the warming lamp over the terrarium she was in, and the snake herself was really big. Around the seven or eight feet, at least.

The snake didn't even spare a glance at Violet, until she hissed a quiet hello to her. The snake perked up, and turned around to look at Violet, with what could either be curiosity, or a glare. Violet didn't know.

She didn't get the chance to say any more, because Petunia came over at that moment, and spared an almost horrified glance at the snake. "Do you want that one?" She asked hesitantly, and Violet nodded excitedly. "I do. She's just beautiful, isn't she?" Petunia nodded slowly, visibly wondering how Violet could think that.

The pet store owner walked over to them, and smiled when he saw what they were looking at. "Oh yes, a coastal carpet snake. Those are for owners willing to take on a challenge, and are great snakes for display. They have an initial temperament, and are quite snappy as young, but when they grow up they can be great handling pets." He told them, which made Violet want the snake even more. She looked up at Petunia, who sighed deeply. "We'll take it." She mumbled, and Violet gave her a tight hug for it.

She had never hugged Petunia before, and Petunia had never been hugged by one of the children living in her house. Not even Dudley. So she gladly hugged back the girl, unable to stop the smile spreading across her face due to doing it.

They soon exited the shop, with Missy the snake wrapped around Violet's shoulders, and a terrarium being held by the girl, who was beaming with happiness. She had to write a letter to McGonagall, asking if it was ok to keep a snake in the Gryffindor dorms, and to bring two pets, but she could deal with that later. And if her request was denied, she could just say that Missy was kind of like a therapy animal to her. They had to care about her mental health, did they not?


	5. Chapter 5: The Boys

It was the hottest day of the summer so far, and Violet was sweating, even though she was inside, in the kitchen, and wearing one of the loose summer dresses Aunt Petunia had gotten her on their latest shopping trip. Despite all that, Violet was baking again, and waiting for her muffins to finish, while reading a book she had gotten from her aunt. It was practically just a book about a girl learning how to be a "proper" girl, but Violet didn't really mind. It had proved to be slightly interesting before, when the protagonist rebelled. But she wasn't truly reading this time. She was more listening to the news in the background, hoping to hear something new.

The oven soon beeped, and Violet put her silk ribbon bookmark into the book, before she got up, to get the muffins she had been making out of the oven. She grabbed some knitted oven mittens on the way to the machine, and put them on, before opening the oven. Nothing particularly interesting had been on the news that time, which disappointed her a lot. Her friends hadn't gotten around to tell her about anything going on in the wizarding world, and her aunt Jane was in India with her two young girls, so she didn't know what was going on over there either, and couldn't tell Violet because of it.

Her aunt and uncle had begun talking about where Dudley was that day, and the lie he had told them this time happened to be one where he was having tea with the Polkisses. Violet found it amusing that they were so utterly stupid about him, but just as she had pulled out the muffins, she was startled by the face of a boy looking through the window in front of her.

He was tall, Violet guessed that from the fact he could look through the window with ease, even though was placed a bit high up. His hair was ruffled, and a very dark brown. It almost looked black. His eyes were a shade of blue that almost looked purple, and he had a cocky smirk on his face. "Hey Eden!" He said happily, and Violet nodded in greeting, as she placed the muffins on the stove.

"Hey Noah. What now?" She asked, turning around to take off them mittens, and hang them where they were supposed to be. "We were wonderin' if you wanted to come join us? We're at the playground tonight." He offered, and Violet thought about it.

Noah was a part of Dudley's gang, but he was probably also the most tolerable of them, and what Violet would call a friend. And she could keep the gang from going too crazy on the cars or children, which was a plus. Besides, she couldn't just leave the muffins. Dudley or Vernon would eat them all by themselves, and the boys enjoyed her baking. She eventually nodded. "Sure, let me just change into something more appropriate." She told Noah, with a smile, that made him smirk slightly wider, and his cheeks turn slightly pink.

Violet raised her eyebrows at that. That was new. It hadn't happened before, and honestly, Violet didn't really mind it much. Noah was a nice guy, and definetly not bad looking. She wouldn't really mind having a small summer fling either. It would be fun knowing how it felt to actually be in a relationship for once.

She eventually shook the thought off, and pointed to the muffins. "Watch those until I come back. If my uncle comes in, then tell him they're for Dudley and his friends." She ordered, and Noah nodded. A bit excitedly, as if it was then let exciting thing ever. Violet giggled slightly, and turned around to walk into the house, to change into something else than a pastel blue dress.

She soon came back into the kitchen, in black sandals, and a matching black dress, which was made of light fabric, that made it easy for Violet to move around, and was also comfortable. It was annoying when there was a breeze though, but there wasn't any wind that day, so Violet didn't mind. And it also had pockets big enough for her wand to fit in them, so that was a plus. She began putting the muffins into a small plastic bag, and afterwards took a hair tie off her wrist, making a quick ponytail.

She grabbed the bag, and then quickly walked into the living room, where her aunt and uncle were. "I'm joining Dudley over at the Polkisses, I might be home late. And I'm bringing the muffins." She added the last thing, once she saw Vernon cast a longing look towards the kitchen. He nodded slightly, looking disappointed now.

Violet shook her head slightly, and walked back into the kitchen, grabbing the bag of muffins. She pushed the window more open, and Noah stepped back out of reflex. She smiled slightly at him, and climbed onto the counter, afterwards swiftly jumping out of the window, landing beside the boy, who looked amazed at her skills, that were honestly just basic things. It was probably because she was a girl now. She just ignored it, and gestured for him to follow her, even though it was him who knew where Dudley and his friends were.

Noah chuckled, and jogged to keep up with her quick stride. "Now now, little lady, wait for me." Violet glanced at him, with and eyebrow raised, and a hand in her left pocket. Noah was on her right side. "I could easily beat your ass, you know that?"

Noah just chuckled again. "Oh trust me, I know, Eden. I don't want to experience what Marcus did." He mentioned, and Violet smirked slightly. Marcus had been a particularly nasty boy, that had tried to get a glance up her dress, but he had gotten a knee in his crotch and face before he even got a good chance.

Noah led them over to the park, and then to the part of it that held the playground, where Dudley's gang was acting "cool" at the corner of that. There were no other on the playground, since the local children were too terrified of them to be anywhere near. She arrived just in time for Leif to begin singing a crude song, that left the rest of the gang laughing.

When Violet got closer, Piers perked up, and waved her closer over. He handed her a cigarette, with a "try it, calms you down pretty good", but she politely denied. After that, she held up the bag of muffins, blueberry, her favourite ones to bake, and announced, "I've got muffins!"

That instantly got her the attention of the gang, who began trying to get close to her, to get some first. But it was Noah who eventually got first place. And he got the second biggest one, with Violet taking the biggest for herself, as usually.

Afterwards, each boy got one, with Dudley trying to take two, but getting swatted over the fingers by Violet, so he wasn't able to. Afterwards, he scared Gordon enough for him to give him his, but Violet snuck Gordon another one, so it was all good.

She lead them over to the swings, where they sat down. Some boys just leaned on whatever there was to lean on, and some jumped up on other places where they could sit. But Noah placed himself on the only swing next to Violet, earning him a jealous look from Malcolm, who Violet suspected had a thing for her too. It was a bit weird, really.

Most of the gang had accepted her in, as something like Dudley's little sister, and therefore something to protect. Until she had proved she could handle herself quite well, and then she had become the part of the gang that kept the rest in check. It had earned her the attention of some of the boys, like Malcolm and Noah, but no one had ever dared to make a move, which was nice to Violet. She didn't want to get too mingled up in love affairs over her summer, after all. She was still going back to Hogwarts at the first of September, and nothing was going to stop her from that.

Violet began swinging slightly, and Piers offered to push the swing, so it went higher up, but she declined, and he just nodded, and went back to his muffin. Piers had been a git to Violet while she was Harry, but now, he was ok. He was one of those that thought of her like a younger sister, and she didn't mind. He was nice, in his own, weird way.

As more people got a taste of the muffins, Violet's baking was rewarded by many compliments on the taste of the muffins. And even though they were given in a rather rough and blunt way, Violet didn't mind, and just smiled politely in response, and thanked the boys, who nodded, and went back to devouring her baked goods.

Violet ate her own muffin slowly, looking like the embodiment of grace while doing so. It was something Petunia wasn't that good at, but her friend Miriam was, and Violet had learned it from her. It was all about making sure to take small bites, and smiling a bit while eating. It just did something to make her seem more graceful.

She ignored the gazes of two particular boys on her as she ate, and when she finished her muffin, just smiled at nothing.

The day passed as they usually did, with Violet hanging out with the boys, sometimes breaking character to make a sassy remark, that left some of the boy's howling with laughter, and whoever the comment was directed at red in the face with embarrassment. Or flustered. Malcolm had gotten flustered once she made a comment about how his hair was, and ruffled it up, like on of the boys sometimes did. It made her smirk slightly at him, and Noah seem jealous.

There was just something fun about playing around with the boys. Seeing them blush, or stutter was amusing to Violet, and it wasn't like it was her fault that they were attracted to her. She just gave them some things to daydream about once they got away from the group, and made sure that they wouldn't experience the feeling of heartbreak that she had when Cho admitted she would never date her as a girl, after the tournament.

Well, maybe they wouldn't be turned into girls, but unrequited love wasn't something Violet would wish on even her worst enemy. It was a bit too hard on one's self worth and confidence for that.

What she would wish on her worst enemies, however, was getting trampled by Dudley's gang. Some boy had come over to Little Whinging that day. He was new, and Violet has never seen him before. He made a comment about how a pretty lady shouldn't be in the presence of people like the gang, and had immediately gotten a right hook right to the face by Noah, followed up by Dudley, who had begun learning how to box, so he hit hard.

They boy hadn't been attacked too hard, but it had still ended badly for him, with all the injuries. Piers had made the educated guess that he would be limping for a week, while Leif said two, and then they had betted on it.

Violet had to admit that the boys were good company, even if they were rude at times, and blunt. And they helped keep her mind off he fact that none of Violet's school friends were telling her anything at all, about what they were doing, how they were, or even where they were. It was just so frustrating, but being with the gang calmed her down, in the way that the adrenaline right before hitting the water calmed down a cliff diver. They knew what was coming, and that it would end well. But that nice, familiar rush would change to something much more scary later that evening...


End file.
